


Torri's 40th birthday party

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: First Time, M/M, divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Joe, I was wondering if you got home okay."</p>
<p>There was a long silence. "I left Jane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torri's 40th birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"And it's not fair. You guys just keep looking better with age."

"Yeah, his gray temples look very distinguished," David said, stroking the hair in question above Joe's right ear.

"You only want me for my body," Joe huffed.

It was a nice game. Ever since that first day back on set after his divorce when things had been a bit awkward because nobody knew what to say and David had come up and simply announced theatrically, "Finally you left her for me!" and everybody had laughed and the tension had been gone.

"And your hair," David said.

Torri laughed, shook her head and went to check with her other guests, while Joe turned and looked for Jason.

One and a half hours later he was pleasantly mellow, but not drunk. Jason was chatting up a nice young woman and Joe wondered where David was. He hadn't heard him at all since last speaking to him, which was unusual.

After asking around a bit he found out that David had left. "Seriously?" Yes, seriously. That wasn't like David at all. Joe decided to call it an early night too. He told Torri he had his kids for the weekend, which wasn't technically a lie. They'd come the next afternoon.

On his drive home he decided to give David a call. After letting it ring for what seemed like an eternity, he was ready to hang up when David answered.

"Yes?"

"It's Joe, I was wondering if you got home okay."

There was a long silence. "I left Jane."

That was... mostly unexpected. David hadn't spoken quite as often about her lately, but Joe hadn't thought anything of it. He didn't know what to say. After all he'd said _he_ had left her, but still David didn't sound too happy about it. In fact he sounded as if...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked.

"No, I'm... would you come over?"

Joe realized that he'd actually already taken the road to David's apartment. "I'll be there in a bit."

"'kay. Thanks," David said and hung up.

Joe didn't really have enough time to sort out his feelings about this. He just tried to prepare himself to give any support he'd feel David would want.

David let him in and Joe followed him into the kitchen where David got out a beer for both of them.

"You read the latest script? Great stuff for Rachel. Took them only five years," David said, taking a swig from his bottle and watching the floor.

Joe didn't say anything. He was pretty damn sure David hadn't asked him over to talk about the upcoming Teyla episode.

"David?"

David turned to him then and put down his bottle. "Really very distinguished," he said, moving his hand up to touch Joe's hair again. Joe wasn't quite sure what David was doing. He didn't even seem drunk.

David moved his hand back into Joe's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Joe froze, hands awkwardly at his side, one still holding the bottle. Maybe David _was_ drunk and could just hide it better than others. Joe stood there and waited for David to stop and eventually he did, moving his head away and looking at the floor again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"David," Joe began, but he wasn't sure what to ask. "Why did you leave Jane?"

At that David's head shot up and he stared at Joe, and Joe suddenly realized what an amazing actor he was because he'd never before seen it when David wasn't McKay.

Joe had to turn away. He put the bottle down and leaned against the cabinets. "Wow," he simply said.

"Let's just forget this ever happened." He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey.

"David," Joe said, because it wasn't that he didn't... well, the thing was he really hadn't expected this.

David looked at him and he seemed to have seen something in Joe's eyes, because he put the bottle away again and came closer, far too close.

"Just give me some time," Joe said, and thankfully David took a step back and nodded.

Joe took a deep breath. David was a friend, a colleague. They got along well and he'd lie if he said there wasn't a certain attraction. He'd just never let himself think further than that. He'd been married and after his divorce a new relationship wasn't exactly at the top of his mind. And David had been with Jane, which was as good as married, so he was off limits.

Except that now he wasn't. In fact he was so _not_ off limits that Joe hardly dared to look up at him, because he was afraid that the hope and want and he couldn't bring himself to think what else in David's eyes might be his undoing.

"Okay," David said and then he was in Joe's personal space again and their lips touched and Joe found himself opening up to him as if his body had been taken over. Lips and tongue and hands, God, David's hands on him...

Afterwards they lay together on David's couch.

"That wasn't a lot of time that you gave me."

"I just thought, while you were thinking, we might as well pass the time in a... more pleasant way," he finished in a stiff British accent.

Joe laughed. "You just wanted to distract me with your hands," he said, intertwining his with David's.

David looked at him seriously. "You can take all the time that you need."

"No, it's okay. _This_ is okay," Joe said, pulling David closer and kissing him on the forehead.

David turned his face up and kissed him on the mouth. Then he settled down, his head on Joe's shoulder.

"Torri's gonna be mad we left her party so early," Joe said.

"We'll have to tell her first then."

"Yeah," Joe said, and David released a breath.


End file.
